Memories
by sacchiko
Summary: Ggio dan Soifon—musuh bebuyutan di taman kanak-kanak. Namun ternyata sebuah insiden bisa membuat mereka bergandengan tangan lho, hahaha. RnR please?  AU, oneshot, chibi Ggio-Soi


**Disclaimer : Tite Kubo**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Rated : K**

**Pair : Untuk saat ini sih GgioSoi**

**Warning(s) : AU, chibi GgioSoi, GJ tingkat alay (?)**

**

* * *

**"Nah, Soifon. Baik-baik di hari pertamamu ya. Nanti Kaa-san akan menjemputmu seusai sekolah," pesan seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang kepada bocah kecil nan imut di depannya. Si bocah mengangguk singkat. "Anak pintar," ia mengacak lembut rambut biru si bocah.

"Satu lagi. Jangan pendiam seperti ini terus-terusan, nanti kau tidak punya teman," katanya lagi—sambil memegang lembut kedua pipi si bocah. "Sudah, masuklah.".

"Kaa-san—," akhirnya bocah kecil itu—Soifon bicara, "—menurutku, kita tidak boleh banyak bicara, benar kan? Kita akan terlihat seperti orang bodoh nantinya, seperti Kurosaki-san," Yoruichi—sang ibu melongo. Sejak kapan anaknya bisa berteori sedemikian rupa? Namun, sebelum tanya singkat itu terjawab, Soifon sudah meluncur menuju gerbang taman kanak-kanaknya. _Dia benar anakku? _pikirnya.

* * *

Soifon berjalan di sepanjang koridor, melihat-lihat sekolah barunya. Banyak orang tua yang mengantar anak seusia dirinya di sana-sini. _Kekanakan, _pikirnya. Ya, Yoruichi memang selalu mengajarkannya untuk menjadi mandiri dan tidak manja, tidak lupa menjadi anak yang rajin belajar. Sayangnya Yoruichi tak tahu kalau putrinya sudah memiliki sifat itu sejak lahir. Hasilnya? Soifon terlalu dingin untuk anak-anak sebayanya. Tidak percaya? Mari voting bersama.

Langkah Soifon belum berhenti, kawan. Meski sudah entah keberapa kalinya ia melewati koridor ini. Namun yang satu ini beda, karena...

"AWAASS!" seorang anak kecil beriris kuning emas berlari secepat kilat melintasi koridor. Secepat kilat pula semua yang di depannya memberi secuil jalan yang berharga untuknya. Ah, ralat! Ia tak berlari, tapi menggunakan sepatu roda! Apa kini dunia sudah gila sampai-sampai seorang anak TK melintasi koridor sekolahnya menggunakan sepatu roda?

Kembali ke topik. Ia meluncur melewati orang-orang di depannya. Irisnya yang berkilau menjadi daya tarik tersendiri baginya. Buktinya, dari tadi terdengar desisan ular di mana-mana dengan bunyi _'Aih, imutnya!'_ atau _'Kyaa, anak siapa dia? Pasti turunan dari bapaknya! Ganteng, deh!'._ Oh ayolah, kalian lebe—lebay deh, bo'. Hei, lihat! Ternyata anak-anak perempuan juga berbisik-bisik dengan gaya ular dan pipi ber-_blush on _toh, pasti turunan ibunya! Hah? Apa ini? Saya juga meniru ucapan ibu-ibu itu? Ah, dunia memang sudah gila.

"Yuhuu... tangkap aku, Tesla!" kata anak beriris menyala tadi. "Hei, Ggio! Kau curang! Mana boleh bersepatu roda di koridor begini?" anak yang dipanggil Tesla itu menjawab si iris menyala. Yak, ada yang berbisik _'Oh, namanya Ggio toh' _kayaknya.

"Siapa peduli? Weekk," aih, usilnya bocah ini.

"Lihat saja, kulaporkan pada Barragan-jii baru tahu rasa kau," Tesla berbalik dan berlari menuju gerbang.

_Kekanakan_, pikir Soifon setelah melihat drama singkat di depan matanya. Ah, bel berbunyi. Cepat ke kelasmu, Soifon.

"Ah, Tesla tunggu! Jangan lapor!" Ggio berbalik arah secepat kilat. Dikeluarkannya seluruh tenaga yang dimiliki. Daripada Tesla duluan yang melapor pada kakeknya tercinta, mending disogoknya anak yang tak kalah manisnya dengan dirinya secepat kilat dengan permen lolipop di tas hitam bergaris kuningnya.

"Tesla tung—MINGGIR BOCAH!" teriak Ggio panik.

BUGH! BRAK!

Tepuk tangan, saudara-saudara. Hei, siapa yang melempar saya dengan batu? Ah, lupakan. Ternyata Ggio menabrak Soifon, membuat gadis cilik itu terjungkal ke belakang dengan Ggio menindih tubuh mungilnya. Hei, jangan mesum karena adegan terakhir ini, ya!

"Aduduh...," Ggio mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menggosok hidungnya. Sakit, jelas. _Wong _hidungnya habis ciuman sama hidung Soifon.

"Auw," Soifon menyentuh hidungnya, sakit. Sama kayak Ggio tuh, Soi. Ihiw... aw...aw... Hei, siapa lagi itu yang ngelempar saya?

"Kau yang menabrakku?" tanyanya judes kepada sosok yang duduk di depannya.

"Iya mungkin," ah Ggio, imut-imut kok dodol sih kamu?

"Sakit tahu! Makannya kalau nggak bisa pakai sepatu roda mending nggak usah bawa!" cerca Soifon, _nyelekit_ di hati.

"Heh? Apa? Aku bisa, tahu!" Ggio yang merasa hatinya tercubit (?) pun membalas kalimat Soifon.

"Bisa kok nabrak orang. Payah!".

"Habisnya kamu tiba-tiba ada di tengah jalan. Memangnya ini sekolahmu apa, hah?" kayaknya itu terlalu kejam deh, Ggio.

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Memangnya ini sekolahmu, sampai-sampai kamu bebas bersepatu roda di sini?" tepuk tangan buat cercaan Soifon. Cegek deh kamu, Ggio. "Minggir," kata Soifon datar, dan Ggio pun berdiri. Oh no, Ggio terpeleset. Ditariknya segera rambut panjang Soifon reflek. Hasilnya? Terjungkal untuk kedua kalinya, hahaha. Hei, saya dilempar lagi, sial!

"Aduh, kepalaku pusing," keluh Soifon. "Lho? Hidungku berdarah," katanya. Mungkin seharusnya kau bilang _'Ah, Hidungku berdarah. Bagaimana ini?', _tapi kok malah ngomong gitu, sih? Soifon aneh dweehh. Ah, alay-nya saya...

"Aduduh, kepalaku sakit," kata Ggio sambil memegangi belakang kepalanya. "Hah? Hidungmu berdarah. Aduh, bagaimana ini?" Ggio menunjuk Soifon dengan kaget lalu panik. Tunggu, kenapa kalimat Soifon malah dipakai Ggio? Ah, bodo amat deh.

"Ini gara-gara kau tahu," image judes Soifon ternyat masih lengket. "Ta-ta-tapi tapi kan a-a-aku ng-nggak se-nga-ja," ucap Ggio terbata. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Duh, duh, Ggio, jangan nangis, nanti imutmu ilang lho.

"Hah? Laki-laki macam apa kamu? Masa nangis, sih?" Soifon lalu berdiri tapi... aduh, kepalanya terlalu pusing. Jadilah ia terduduk lagi.

"Ah, ada apa ini?" seorang gadis berkacamata menghampiri keduanya.

"Dia menabrakku sampai mimisan, Nee-san," kata Soifon sambil menunjuk Ggio. "Dan sekarang rasanya kepalaku pusing sekali," imbuhnya.

"Aa... benar itu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Benar, Nee-chan," Ggio mulai menangis.

"Sudahlah," kata sang gadis sambil mengelap darah di hidung Soifon lalu menatap Ggio, "Jangan menangis. Ayo ikut sensei," lalu tangannya terulur, yang kemudian disambut tangan mungil Ggio.

"Nee-san," sela Soifon. "Bisakah aku turun? Aku ingin jalan saja, meskipun agak pusing," katanya.

"Baiklah, pegang tanganku. Oh iya, panggil aku Nanao-sensei. Aku yang akan mengajar kalian nanti. Sekarang kita obati dulu lukamu, ee..." gadis—ralat—sensei bernama Nanao itu agak bingung harus memanggil Soifon dengan sebutan apa.

"Soifon. Soifon Urahara," kata Soifon cepat. "Ah, Soifon. Nama yang lucu. Dan kau?".

"Ggio. Ggio Vega.".

"Ah, bagus sekali. Ayo," Nanao menggandeng mereka berdua.

* * *

"Jadi, kau bersepatu roda dan menabraknya?" tanya Nanao sambil mengobati Soifon.

"Umm, tapi aku tidak sengaja. Aku hanya ingin mengejar Tesla," kata Ggio sambil tertunduk.

"Huh, memangnya dia pikir ini sekolahnya, sensei? Harusnya kan tidak boleh bersepatu roda di koridor," sela Soifon.

"Sudah, sudah. Ggio, Soifon benar, seharusnya jangan kau pakai sepatu rodamu di koridor. Lihat hasilnya, Soifon mimisan. Dan Soifon, jangan berkata sekasar itu kepada Ggio. Ayo, sekarang berbaikan," Nanao tersenyum.

"Tidak mau," keduanya berkata bersamaan.

"Sensei akan memberitahu orang tua kalian," Nanao beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Aku minta maaf," aih, kompaknya mereka. Nanao sampai menahan tawa melihatnya.

"Nah, mana jabat tangannya?" pancing Nanao.

"Apa?" lagi-lagi mereka kompak sekali.

"Bukannya kalau berbaikan harus berjabat tangan?" Nanao benar-benar ingin tertawa sekarang.

Ggio menghela nafas, lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya segan memandang Soifon."Iihh," balas Soifon.

"Soifon Urahara," kata Nanao.

"Iya iya," katanya lalu menjabat tangan Ggio sekilas dan melepaskannya.

"Nah, ayo ke kelas," Nanao menggandeng kedua muridnya ke arah kelas baru mereka.

* * *

"Nah, Soifon, Ggio, perkenalkan diri kalian," ucap Nanao setelah tiba di kelas.

"Soifon Urahara. Salam kenal," Soifon memperkenalkan dirinya acuh.

"Aku Ggio Vega. Salam kenal semuanya," berbeda dengan Soifon, bocah berkepang pendek ini justru antusias mengenalkan dirinya.

"Lho, kamu kan yang tadi memakai sepatu roda?" tanya seorang anak perempuan berambut _olive-green _di ujung.

"Iya," dan Ggio menjawabnya ceria.

"Dan itu juga yang membuatku mimisan," sela Soifon dingin nan sarkastik.

Ggio menoleh ke arah Soifon yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, dijulurkan lidahnya sedikit. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf, nggak usah judes gitu dong," katanya.

"Terserah. Yang jelas masih ada tisu di sini," balas Soifon sambil menunjuk hidungnya sendiri.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang kalian duduk di—yah, karena tidak ada kursi yang tersisa, kalian duduk satu meja, ya," Nanao melerai mereka berdua.

"Duduk satu meja?" tanya keduanya bebarengan. Silahkan menikmati neraka masing-masing. Stop, jangan lempari saya lagi!

"Terpaksa. Cepat duduk. Sensei akan memulai pelajaran," kali ini nada bicara Nanao berubah sedikit tegas.

"Gara-gara kau," cibir Ggio.

"Kau kali," balas Soifon.

Dan dimulailah perang di sebuah meja di sebuah kelas dari sebuah taman kanak-kanak.

* * *

"Nah, coba lipat seperti ini," Nanao mempraktekkan cara membuat bangau dari kertas lipat di depan kelas.

"Aduh, susah," keluh Ggio.

"Bodoh. Begitu saja tidak bisa," cerca Soifon.

"Jangan menghina kalau punyamu juga tidak beres," balasnya.

"Lihat," Soifon menunjukkan burung bangau kertasnya kepada Ggio. "A-ku-bi-sa-Ggi-o-Ve-ga," Soifon mengejek Ggio dengan mengeja kalimatnya per suku kata.

"Uugh," Ggio memutar bola matanya.

"Ayo kita menyanyi bersama," ajak Nanao ceria.

"Yey, ini lagu kesukaanku," teriak Ggio penuh semangat.

_Uugh, aku benci menyanyi, _keluh Soifon dalam hati.

"Nah, ikuti Sensei," Nanao memberi aba-aba.

_Twinkle __twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

"Bagus sekali. Sekarang siapa yang mau menyanyikannya?" tanya Nanao.

"Aku, Sensei, aku!" Ggio mengacungkan tangannya sambil melompat.

"Cih," cibir Soifon.

"Apa sih? Aku bisa kok, week," Ggio lagi-lagi menjulurkan lidahnya. Yah, ini memang satu kebiasaannya.

"Ya, Ggio. Nyanyikan," kata Nanao akhirnya.

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

"Wah, kau hafal, ya? Bagus sekali," kata Nanao sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih, Sensei. Habisnya namaku dan lagunya sama-sama bintang sih," ujar Ggio sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ggio-kun hebat," ujar Sun-Sun.

"Iya, hebat sekali," diikuti Tobiume.

"Hehe," Ggio pun kembali duduk.

"Nah, apa kau bisa menyanyi? Bicara saja kau jarang—kecuali saat mengejek dan cari gara-gara denganku," Ggio mengejek Soifon.

"KAU—ah, lupakan," ujarnya cemberut. Dan saat itu juga tawa Ggio meledak.

* * *

"Selamat siang, anak-anak," Nanao pun membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Siang," dan kanak-kanak itu pun berdiri menyandang tasnya lalu melangkah ke pintu.

"Kau, minggir!" perintah Ggio.

"Kau yang minggir!" balas Soifon.

"Enak saja, aku yang pertama, tahu!" balas Ggio lagi.

"Kata Kaa-san-ku, di mana-mana itu _ladies first_," Soifon tidak mau kalah.

"Ledis fes? Apa itu?" Ggio bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Bukan ledis fes, tapi _ladies first_. Perempuan duluan. Seperti ini," Soifon segera melewati Ggio dan keluar kelas. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di bawah mata dan menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Ggio.

"Hei, tunggu! Beraninya kau!" Ggio mengejar Soifon. Perang akan dimulai lagi, kurasa.

* * *

Soifon berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah—menunggu Kaa-sannya datang menjemput. Entah sudah berapa lama ia di sini—dua jam mungkin—tapi Kaa-san tercintanya belum melangkah menapaki gedung taman kanak-kanak ini. Ah, bosannya. Ah, capeknya. Apalagi tadi ia sempat kejar-kejaran bareng si Ggio Vega itu. Dilihatnya botol minum lebah yang bertengger manis di sisi kiri tasnya, kosong. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Soifon-chan kita.

Soifon capek. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon besar di dekat kolam ikan. Dihempaskan tubuhnya di bawah pohon itu. Hembusan angin segera meramaikan suasana yang didambakan orang-orang ini. Sampai-sampai Soifon merasa mengantuk dan tertidur sebelum...

"Lho, Soifon?" ternyata makhluk bernama Ggio Vega masih ada di sekolah toh. Nongkrong di balik pohon besar itu pula.

Soifon kaget. Hello, siapa yang tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada orang yang menyebut namamu dengan heran dan muncul dari belakang pohon saat kau kira hanya dirimu sendiri—ralat—hanya ada satpam dan dirimu di sini? "Ggio?" tanya Soifon heran.

"Ngapain kau di sini?" keduanya bertanya bersamaan.

"_Ladies_ _first_," ujar Ggio, menyindir kalimat Soifon.

"Kau mau cari gara-gara?" Ggio nyengir.

"Kaa-san-ku belum datang. Aku capek menunggu," jawab Soifon akhirnya.

"Ooh. Betapa kasihan dirimu," komentar Ggio, sukses membuat Soifon cemberut.

"Kau sendiri?" tanya Soifon balik.

"Mungkin kakekku lupa menjemputku," jawab Ggio.

"Ooh. Betapa kasihan dirimu," jawab Soifon, mengulang kalimat Ggio.

NYUT.

Perempatan muncul di dahi kiri Ggio.

"Kau—" Ggio berdiri.

"Apa?" tantang Soifon balik.

"Menyebalkan," komentar Ggio.

"Kau juga," balas Soifon.

"Kau memang tak ada manis-manisnya, bukan perempuan," balas Ggio.

"Daripada kau, terlalu manis, mirip perempuan," Soifon membalik kalimat Ggio.

"Ah, sudahlah. Boleh aku menemanimu?" tawar Ggio.

"Apa?"

"Menemanimu, tuli. Kita kan sama-sama belum dijemput," terang Ggio.

"Terserah," yah, apa boleh buat, cuma Ggio yang dikenal Soifon saat ini.

Ggio mulai membuka percakapan.

* * *

Soifon asyik mendengar cerita Ggio. Ia pun heran, bisa-bisanya musuh berbuyutannya membuatnya enjoy?

Soifon berdiri. Ggio mengernyit heran, "Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Telepon umum di depan," jawab Soifon.

Ups, tali sepatu Soifon terlepas, dan tak sengaja ia menginjaknya. Oh tidak, kolam ikan tepat di hadapannya. Tinggal menunggu waktu... tiga... dua... satu... dan _bingo!_ Soifon tercebur.

"Soifon!" Ggio segera bangkit dan menuju ke arah Soifon. Ditariknya tubuh Soifon ke atas. Tapi—ah, justru ia yang tercebur!

"Hahaha, kenapa kau malah ikut tercebur, Ggio?" Soifon malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Hei tunggu, sejak kapan Soifon tertawa terbahak seperti ini?

"Uuh, aku kan mau menolongmu," kilah Ggio. "Ayo, naik!" perintahnya. Digenngamnya tangan mungil Soifon—membuat semburat merah muncul di pipi Soifon.

"Nah, duduklah," kata Ggio lagi. Soifon menurut saja. Duh, efek tercebur baru terasa. Soifon merasa kedinginan. Diusap-usapkannya kedua tangan mungilnya ke tubuhnya, berharap mengurangi rasa dingin yang ada.

Ggio melihat Soifon yang menggigil. _Pasti ia kedinginan, _pikirnya. Segera ditariknya tas hitam bergaris kuning miliknya. Diambilnya jaket kuning yang ada di dalamnya. "Nih," ujarnya sambil meletakkan jaket tersebut di tubuh Soifon. "Kau kedinginan tuh," ujarnya dengan muka memerah.

"Terima kasih," ahaha, wajah keduanya sama. "Kau tidak pakai?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tak usah," tolak Ggio. Namun tiba-tiba Soifon menyampirkan sisi kiri jaket ke tubuh Ggio—berbagi kehangatan.

"Kau kan juga kedinginan," ucap Soifon. Jadilah Ggio memakai sisi kiri, dan Soifon memakai sisi kanannya. Aih... romansa cinta monyet... Saya bilang, jangan lempari saya!

Mereka duduk dalam diam, menurut mereka bicara di saat seperti ini tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik menghangatkan badan, bukan?

"Soifon!" Yoruichi memanggil nama Soifon dari kejauhan. Ia berlari menghampiri putri semata wayangnya.

"Maaf, Kaa-san ada sedikit urusan di kantor. Ya ampun, sayang. Kau kenapa?" tanyanya sambil mengelus lembut rambut Soifon.

"Ceritanya panjang. Bisakah kita pulang sekarang? Aku kedinginan," kata Soifon lirih.

"Oh, oke. Dan kau? Ggio, bukan?" tanya Yoruichi begitu melihat Ggio.

"Ah, Yoruichi-san?" respon Ggio.

"Wah, ternyata kau satu sekolah dengan Soifon, ya? Kebetulan sekali," Yoruichi tersenyum. "Soifon, Ggio ini cucu Barragan-san. Tahu, kan? Yang sering bertandang ke rumah kita itu lho," terang Yoruichi. _Hah?_ Pikir Soifon.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau mengunjungi rumah kami, Ggio? Mungkin kakekmu lupa menjemputmu. Nanti akan kukabari beliau lewat telepon. Lagipula sepertinya kau sangat kedinginan sampai harus berbagi sebuah jaket dengan Soifon, benar kan?" tawar Yoruichi.

Dan dugaan tersebut memang benar adanya. Ggio begitu kedinginan. Dianggukkan kepalanya lemah.

"Nah, ayo kita pulang," kata Yoruichi.

Ggio menggenggam tangan Soifon, berusaha mencari kehangatan di sana. Sedangkan Soifon? Kehangatan bukan hanya dari tangan Ggio sekarang, melainkan dari kedua pipinya juga. Mereka pun melangkah di samping Yoruichi.

Semoga memori ini terbingkai manis di ingatan mereka...

Semoga memori ini menjadi langkah awal persahabatan mereka...

Dan semoga memori inilah yang akan membawa cinta bagi mereka nantinya...

* * *

**Ahahay!**

**Sacha is back XD**

**Kali ini saya iseng bikin fic dengan pair GgioSoi. Gimana menurut readers sekalian? Gak jelas banget ya? Yah, biarlah. Wong saya masih pemula, ahahahay...**

**Oh iya, fic ini mungkin bakal ada chapter dua-nya. Bukan... bukan GgioSoi lagi, tapi pair lain dengan cerita yang berbeda tentunya. Tapi itu pun kalo saya masih ada niat buat ngelanjutin *geplaked rame-rame***

**So, RnR, please?**


End file.
